


Waiting

by CatBeth



Category: Original Story
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBeth/pseuds/CatBeth
Summary: This story is about two men named Asahi Fusako and Ikuko Aoi. Asahi, who is a talented tailor who works in the town of Wimikoshi, is a betrayed and emotional red head because of the betraying and deserting blue head, Ikuko Aoi. But what happens when the man who held Asahi's affection shows up at his front door? Tag along and read this story of a hard relationship, constant threat of death, and romance.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is CatBeth13 from WattPad

“He has served countless kings, faked countless deaths, bided his time, waiting for you.”

The red head sighed.  
He had waited several months, moved to several different homes, waiting for that imbecile. But the imbecile that held his affection never came to see him.

Was it for the red heads safety?  
Or was it for the imbecile’s own?

“Asahi, I know how you feel about this, but I just wish you would understand that he—“  
The Red Head cut the man in brown off.  
He was done hearing this nonsense.  
“Look Xavier, I can hear what you say, but you can’t make me believe or understand it. Now go before I change my mind.”  
The man in brown opened his jaw slightly, about to respond to the red heads outburst, but closed it quickly, deciding it was better to stay on the angry red head’s good side.

 

The emotional red heads name was  
Asahi Fusako, a ordinary man who worked as an extremely talented tailor for the town of Wimikoshi.  
The man in brown was named Xavier Cho, a good friend of the idiot Asahi fell for.  
Xavier is a good man, living as a farmer, selling crops and horses to the town of Wimikoshi.  
The man who faked many deaths?  
The man who served many kings?  
Asahi shook his head.  
The red head did not want to think about that imbecile who was barely a man himself. It made his heart feel a sharp pain every time he heard this idiots name.  
“I guess I’ll put on some tea until I have a customer.”  
Asahi took the extremely expensive and gorgeous tea cup out of it’s protected case. It was his most prized possession.  
It was the only thing the idiot gave him that made him smile a warm smile.  
The red head put on a kettle and cleaned the precious cup carefully while waiting for the kettle to whistle.  
But soon the finally calmed red head’s never achieved tea time was interrupted by a soon unexpected customer.  
Asahi Fusako sighed and put his beloved tea cup back in its small home and placed it in a cupboard.  
Asahi turned off the stove, never hearing the kettle whistle.  
The man who’s teatime was put off by work opened the door to see a unexpected and unwanted familiar face.  
“Fusako I—“

“Who are you?”  
The man in the door seemed shocked and his eyes widened in the cold red heads response.  
Asahi knew exactly who this was, and he knew if he pretended not to know this abomination to his life they might leave.  
Ikuko Aoi.  
That was the name of the man who was barely a man.  
The name of the man who faked many deaths.  
The name of the man who served many kings.  
The name of the man who held the red head’s affection.  
Asahi looked at Ikuko, who he was pretending not to know, and spoke in a cold and spiteful voice.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m currently closed at the moment.”  
Asahi was about to say ‘come back later’, but decided that he would rather not Ikuko Aoi come back. Ever.  
“Asahi, I recognize that at the moment you are angry with me and I—“

“Let me repeat myself. I do not know you and my shop is closed at this time so if you will, take your leave.”  
Ikuko sighed, but Asahi knew that this stubborn man would not give up on reasoning with the cold red head.

Asahi looked at the extremely annoying human being and finally got a good look of him, after all these years.  
The same messy dark blue hair that the  
red head Asahi always bugged him to brush, a formal black shirt and dark grey pants that didn’t suit him at all. It was an eye sore for the man who was so used to seeing this imbecile dressed in dirty and ripped clothing.  
Ikuko held a extremely expensive and elegant black jacket, and a small beautiful blue and white box that took Asahi’s breath away.  
It looked similar to the box his most prized and favorite tea cup was stored in.  
The imbecile who was clearly not himself noticed the red heads staring and moved the box towards his hands.  
“It looks similar to the one I gave you ten years ago, huh?”  
Asahi looked up at him with accidental wide eyes.  
Ikuko noticed this and a smirk slowly spread across his face. It was a familiar look that Asahi was used to seeing many, many times.  
“I have no idea what your talking about.”

“You’re a rubbish liar Asahi Fusako. Always have been. That’s the reason you accepted me into your life, right?”  
The red head froze.  
He was right.  
That was the reason Asahi accepted him into his life.

Asahi was five years older than Ikuko, and currently, the red head was thirty years old. The blue head was twenty-five years.  
The colored heads have surprisingly known one another ever since they were fifteen and ten.  
Ikuko was a thief. He always and has been. Which was one of the many reason Asahi wasn’t a fan of the blue head himself.  
Ikuko had stolen from someone that day.

That someone was non other than Asahi Fusako.


	2. Chapter Two

Asahi Fusako was fifteen, and during his excruciating training to become a well working tailor, he was running errands in the local flea market.  
As he was picking out a very expensive and high-quality fabric, Ikuko Aoi came along, snatching the irreplaceable fabric out of the young red heads basket and running away with it.  
They chased each other for hours, energy never running out of the energetic youth.  
But soon enough, Asahi was able to catch the quick blue headed youth and pin him to the ground.  
Ikuko commented on how rich Asahi must’ve been on being able to afford the exquisite fabric.  
The red head felt bad for Ikuko and his irrelevant statement touched his heart.  
The red head offered the blue head to stay with him, and Ikuko quickly agreed.  
The mischievous blue head even started crying at Asahi’s generosity.  
The colored heads lived together for two years, Ikuko’s mischievousness never fading away and Asahi’s popularity as a tailor growing immensely.  
Soon, the blue head was chosen to go serve the king. This sadden Asahi completely, no matter how much the red head said he hated him, he had grown to feel more than friendship towards Ikuko.  
Shaking those feels away, he allowed Ikuko to go. Both of them were sad to depart, and promised to write and send gifts weekly whenever they were free.

Ikuko didn’t keep that promise.  
Before he left, he gave Asahi a small blue and white box, and inside it, the box held the precious porcelain teacup Asahi treasures to this day.  
After Ikuko left, he didn’t write a single letter to Asahi.  
He didn’t send a single gift.  
This made Asahi start to hate Ikuko.  
He soon despised of him.  
But now, he was showing up at Asahi’s home, the only way the red head even knew he was alive was through the blue heads friend, Xavier Cho who was able to see the betraying boy daily.  
“I know you too well Fusako—“

“You don’t know me at all.”  
Ikuko’s face turned grim. Asahi didn’t know how the blue head felt about the red head, but that didn’t matter.  
All he knew was that he hated the imbecile more than anything.  
“Fusako please, it. is. me. Ikuko Aoi! The boy you took into your home when you were fifteen! We lived together for two years Asahi.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You are not the same boy as the mischievous youth who broke his promise to stay in contact with me.”

“Fusako... I-I’m really, really sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me.”  
Ikuko’s eyes started lighting up as is he thought the red head was forgiving him, but he was incredibly wrong.  
Which was shown in Asahi’s grim, cold stare.  
Would the two adults relationship ever repair itself?   
Asahi didn’t want the same feelings to become present and then immediately be destroyed, but he also wished that the two colored heads could become friends again, or maybe more, but whatever would happen, that, that was in the fate of god himself.  
And Asahi would accept whatever answer he was given.


	3. Chapter Three

Anger slowly grew in Asahi Fusako’s heart as the man in front of him, Ikuko Aoi, continued to reason with the unforgiving man.  
“Please, I want to talk to you. Like old times.”

“You’re talking to me now aren’t you?”  
The blue head sighed.  
Asahi looked away at the ground, feeling a bit guilty for not forgiving the begging boy in front of him.  
He shook his head.  
The red head couldn’t afford to deal with this recurring drama, Asahi needed to focus on his career as a tailor.  
And that’s what he was going to do.  
“If you’ll excuse me, you’ve interrupted my tea time.”  
Ikuko’s eyes widened as Asahi placed his hand firmly on the wooden door and started to close it, the creak showing the age of the door.  
The blue head’s gaze darkened as he moved his hand swiftly to stop the moving door.  
“Asahi Fusako.”  
The red head’s eyes revealed surprise as the speaker of his name slammed the door open, rushing in and pinning the red head against the wall on the other side of the room.  
“I’m not finished Fusako. I will never be finished with you.”  
Asahi became extremely confused at the surprisingly aggressive blue head’s statement of ‘Never being finished with him’.  
“What do you mean by that—“  
The red head’s question was cut off by the now very forward Ikuko Aoi as he pressed himself against Asahi and kissed him furiously. 

Is this what he meant of never being finished with Asahi?

Soon enough, the imbecile pulled away from the forced kiss slowly, continuing to pin Asahi’s arms to the wall.  
Rage burned within the red head’s heart.  
He did not his feelings to be toyed with.  
“Why did you do that, you idiotic brat?”

“If you think I forgot about you while I was gone for those long years, you are very much wrong Fusako.”  
Asahi pushed him away angrily.  
Did the annoying brat know about his postponed feelings this whole time?  
Or was this the tremendously idiotic way of Ikuko Aoi showing his true feelings?  
The annoyed man shook his head.  
There was no room for hope for something like that in Asahi’s life.  
“Get out of my house Ikuko.”

“Finally, you recognize it as me.”

“I said, Get. Out.”  
Ikuko’s eyes widened in fear as Asahi glared coldly down at the young man in front of him.  
The blue head pulled away from the red head slowly, walking towards the door, dropping his gifted tea cup for the terrifying Asahi on the wooden dining table.  
“I’m the King’s Right Hand now. I just want you to be proud of me Asahi.”  
Asahi’s eyes widened, walking slowly towards the now King’s Right Hand.  
“I am proud of you Ikuko. I always was. But you are not my brother nor my son. You don’t need me to survive anymore, especially with a job like the one you have now.”  
Cold, icy tears ran down Ikuko’s face.  
Asahi knew that he and the no longer helpless boy would always need each other, but he didn’t want that to be true.  
“I will always need you Fusako!”

“Why do you switch between calling me Asahi and Fusako?”

“Because...”  
The blue head paused.  
“Because I don’t know if I’m allowed to call you by your first name..”  
Asahi sighed, taking the risk of kissing Ikuko’s forehead and leading him out of the door.  
“Of course you’re allowed to call me by my first name.”  
Ikuko looked at Asahi, Hope growing in his eyes. The red head sighed.  
He knew what the man about to leave was going to say.  
“Does this mean you forgive me now Asahi?”

“No.”  
Asahi replied bluntly.  
The saddened boy in front of him looked away, putting on his suit jacket and walking outside of Asahi’s home.  
“What you did to me is unforgivable Ikuko. But that doesn’t mean I’ll hold it against you forever.”  
Ikuko smiled happily and sniffed.  
Asahi had missed the younger man’s smile.  
“Thank You Asahi. For everything.”

“Yes yes, now go. I have customers to attend to.”  
Asahi sighed and his head perked up as he remembered something.  
“Actually, Ikuko Aoi, remain Here. I will be back momentarily.”  
The waiting blue head looked at the leaving red head curiously as Asahi walked back into his home, walking into his room, searching for it.  
“I recall leaving it around here somewhere..”  
And there it was.  
Behind Asahi’s many books on his antique bookshelf, resided a very important item.  
A very rare and expensive ruby necklace the red head had purchased to send as a gift to Ikuko, but seeing that the blue head never returned something for Asahi’s first gift, he never sent it to him.  
“I suppose I could’ve sold it, but I must’ve forgotten..”  
Asahi murmured as he picked up the ruby necklace, walked back to the doorway where surprisingly, Ikuko still waited and ordered him to turn around.  
“Turn around Ikuko Aoi.”

“If you say so Asahi Fusako..”  
Ikuko replied, obviously nervous of what the red head was going to do.  
Asahi then carefully laced the blue head’s neck with the beautiful and elegant ruby necklace and then hugged Ikuko tightly from behind, making the imbecile’s ears go noticeably red.  
“If you fail to keep contact with me, I will not speak nor meet with you ever again.”  
Ikuko nodded stutteringly, avoiding Asahi’s gaze.  
“A-Alright. I will.”  
The red head let go of the blue head slowly, turning him around and holding up the ruby necklace which was now attached around Ikuko’s neck.  
“This belongs to you now. Lose it and you will regret it, this ruby necklace was very costly.”  
Ikuko laughed softly, looking at the necklace fondly.  
“Then why’d you purchase it?”

“I was going to send it to you, but because you had neither written to me or sent me anything, It’s been resting on my bookshelf.”

“...I’m really sorry..”  
Ikuko apologized, kissing the ruby softly.  
Asahi chuckled softly, pushing the in awe man out of his doorway.  
“You’ve been in my home long enough, I have work to get to.”  
Ikuko looked at Asahi slowly, a questioning look residing in his eyes.  
“You wouldn’t mind if I came around a few times a week to visit you, would you Asahi?”  
The red head was surprised at the idiot’s request, but nodded slowly.  
“I would not mind if you came to visit an old and aging man like me, as long as you don’t disturb my work.”  
Ikuko laughed and poked Asahi’s cheek immaturely, making the red head get flustered slightly.  
“You’re not an old man Asahi.”

“Older than you.”  
The pair laughed.  
Soon after, the two waved to each other in farewell, Ikuko now wearing Asahi’s gifted necklace, walking away back to wherever he now lived.  
Asahi closed his door, took his kettle out and picked up the box which contained his new tea cup.  
The red head was in awe as he studied the tea cup which had a golden dragon painted on it.  
A soft smile formed on his face as the kettle whistled.   
Finally hearing the whistle of Asahi’s kettle, the red head finally achieved his long awaited tea time, this time, with a new and more exquisite tea cup.


End file.
